


She's So Lovely

by alliancedogtags



Series: Not a Detail Missed (a forensics au) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Big Gay Crush, F/F, First Meetings, connor: lightbulb!, forensics au, north is a useless lesbian i love her, the title's a nod to the song by the butchies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/pseuds/alliancedogtags
Summary: North's job has always been the most important thing to her. Though here she is after working out a deal with Kamski's assistant, and all she can think of is blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black and red dress.(i'll finish this i promise the depression did its thing again lmao)





	She's So Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> YE BOI this au's gonna be a conkus and chlorth combo au...  
> another excuse for me to write north as a gay in distress WHICH I LOVE i'm taking over the "clueless wlw" trope it's ours now  
> i'm kinda... wiggly hand gesture about my writing so hope you guys enjoy!!

     The first time that North’s eyes settled on the intoxicating curve of Chloe’s smile was at a gala.

      Local organizations had worked together to get the event running, serving food and trinkets that would go towards a few of the local charities. Cleaning (quite literally) the streets, keeping schools for troubled children afloat, organizations that helped fund disabled people that were denied health care. Hundreds were in attending; quite a crowd, one that caused both North and Connor to stick together for fear of being separated and getting lost among all of the people. It felt silly at first, sticking to his side when she should be socializing. Once she’d lost him a time or two, though, it made sense, and she hadn’t made that mistake again.

     North had known Connor since their last year in college together - they’d met in their final Forensic Science and Criminology class, both frazzled, tired, and anxious, ready to be over with the whole thing and go out into the world. As it always goes, they had become fast friends, even joining the same division team of the DPD to work on projects together. The pair briefly been separated, until some of the senior members had realized that the two of them worked  _ really _ well together in the lab. Now, here they were, together at an event, and told to stick together. Some of the senior criminology department was here, too, though they had lost them early in the evening. They were here to speak to members of the community, some businessmen that they had worked with in the past, even some of the local lawyers attending the event.

     In short, no, it had not been a dull evening.

     North wasn’t sure what caught her eye first; maybe it was the way the light reflected on the sequins of her dress, the way that it fit snug to her, possibly even how the floor length dress went from black and led an ombre to a rich red at the bottom of the dress. Maybe it was just her, too. Her blue eyes shone when her lips parted at a laugh at something someone had said (they were unimportant to North) and her blonde hair was left loose, long and wavy over a shoulder. Every bit of her drew North’s attention. She had to  _ know _ her.

     “Oh,” North breathed out, causing Connor to look up from his drink. Quickly she averted her eyes to the money raised sign, absently twisting the end of her braid. “They’ve done really well on donations tonight.”

       “I suppose so.” Connor fixed her with a curious look for a moment. Then he gave in, instead taking another drink from his champagne.

     “Hey, by chance, do you know who that woman is with Kamski?” When Connor looked at her again, North tipped her own glass at the pair talking to a businessman, obviously engaged in a deep conversation. “The blonde girl.”

     “That’s Kamski’s new assistant, actually. She’s been handling the social front of his company, from what I have heard,” Connor replied, turning to watch the pair talking like North was. Possibly for a different reason. Whereas Connor was just looking at what North was talking about, she felt rooted to the place and unable to turn her gaze away. “Her name is Chloe. Actually, we are supposed to be talking to her at some point tonight.”

     “We are?” Chloe finally tore her gaze away, instead turning to look at Connor. Sure, she’d barely been listening when talking to their superiors about what needed to be done - that was expected. It was a fancy event. There was only one thing to do. “Remind me again.”

     “North, ever the slacker,” Connor teased, nudging her with an elbow. “She’s been working on a deal to get us better funding for lab equipment. There’s been a few bumps on how exactly to get that to us.”

      “And, let me guess, Kamski hasn’t been finding it necessary.”

     “When has he ever? That man holds his piggy bank closer than his haircut choices,” Connor replied, finishing his glass of champagne. “Chloe really wants to work it out, though. We’re just asking for a new fingerprint identification model that was finally released to precincts this year.”

     “That’s such a simple thing to ask,” North responded, shooting the man beside Chloe a look - even if he couldn’t technically see her. “I have a feeling we aren’t allowed to discuss it with him around.”

     “Not yet, no.” Connor glanced over to the pair again, spinning the stem of his glass between his fingers. “I’ve been waiting for Kamski to go elsewhere, actually. He’s supposed to be giving a speech about something later.”

     “Giving us time to catch her alone like she wants.” North thought it over, absently running her nails over the sequins of her own dress, eyes on Chloe again. “Hey, Connor, can you do me a favor?”

     “Nothing illegal.”

     “Spoilsport.” North pouted a bottom lip again, to which he replied with a grin. “No, actually. I want to ask that when you go to talk to her, can you make sure that I’m there talking too?”

     “....Sure,” Connor replied, giving North a funny look. She shrugged it off, turning around to grab the two of them fresh glasses of champagne that were offered. 

     It was going to be an interesting night.

 

     Connor held to his promise though, as always, nudging her as he straightened his own tie. Kamski was off doing… Who knows what, leaving Chloe alone talking to one of the caterers as she picked through the food on the table. That smile left Chloe’s heart racing again - damnit. 

    “How do I look?” When Connor shrugged, she caught him by the wrist. “No, Connor, seriously. I want to look nice for this. We’re supposed to be some of the best from the DPD’s crime lab, you know?”

    A lie.

    North had spent the time trying to convince herself that she was trying to connect with Chloe to talk, spotting potential in the young woman, maybe a business future. Definitely not because watching Chloe move through the people of the gala left her heart racing, watching the lights glint off of her dress, how inviting her smile was.

     Not that at all.

     “You look fine, North,” Connor assured, but caught her arm before she could step away. “Are you nervous?”

     “I’m not nervous.”

     “North, it’s perfectly fine to be nervous talking to important people. Especially when there is a lot of stuff on the line.” Connor shrugged, setting down his champagne glass. “I’m intimidated as fuck right now. But I know you and I can handle this.”

     “Connor, I’m not sure that’s -” North started, but was interrupted when Connor turned, giving North’s arm a tug as he started to head in the direction of Chloe. 

     Chloe looked up as the two of them approached, offering the duo a friendly smile and a “Hello, how can I help?”

     “We’re from the DPD. You’re Chloe, right? We’re supposed to ask about that equipment financing,” Connor started.

     “Ah, right! Good thing I finally shook off Kamski. I thought he might never leave,” she teased, and North was  _ weak, weak, weak _ at that voice, that smile on red lips, the way her eyes lingered when she looked at her. “I’m Chloe. The two of you are…”

      “I’m Connor,” he said, taking her extended hand to shake it, before Chloe was turning to North with a smile.

     And North totally forgot how to  _ talk. _ Connor gave it a brief second, before stepping in.

     “This is my colleague, North. She works in the same division.” He shot North a look, who finally took Chloe’s hand and gave it a shake.

     “Hi. Yes. I’m North, like he said,” she said, trying to clear cobwebs and regather herself. She was an  _ adult. _ She could talk to one woman. Maybe Connor was right about the intimidation tactic, after all? When Chloe lifted her other hand to take North’s in both of hers in a shake, her heart skipped a beat. She could do this. “We’re hoping to work out a plan to get us the new equipment in the lab. As I’m sure that our division has been talking about in previous conversations.”

     “So they have,” Chloe said, before ushering the pair aside, to a corner of the hall the gala was hosted in. “The way that the proposal was made wasn’t a seller for Kamski. But to me, you guys obviously need the equipment. You’re stopping crimes.”

     “New machinery in the lab will help a lot more with the identification of criminals. It was released to the public this year,” North started, and Connor nodded beside her. “Funding in our department can’t cover it.”

     “Then let’s come up with a plan so that it will.”

 

     Their plan was in motion. Now they were back into the mingling. She and Connor had clinked their champagne glasses together once with a chuckle and went back to meeting people and splitting off together when it got to be too much. For the most part North had stuck to Connor’s side, joining in on conversations, but there was always a limit. 

     North stepped out into the much quieter hallway, still too much stimulation with the few that were out there, so she instead took the steps outside of the building. The night air was cool, recent rain leaving the asphalt black and shiny.

      What she hadn’t expected to see was that Chloe was already out there.

_ Oh, shit. _ Was Chloe going to think that she was following her? Did she even care at all? Maybe she had already forgotten who North even was, wrapped so much up in other conversations over the night. Maybe small talk was going to be awkward? Or she had only been so friendly and cheery because it had been a group conversation?

     Before she could decide between making a break for it or bucking it up and talking to Chloe, her decision was made. Chloe turned around when the door closed behind North, the street light glinting off the sequins on her dress, red lips turning up in a smile that drew North in even more. 

     “Needed a breath of fresh air, too? I could always use some company.” Chloe’s tone was light, teasing, and North finally took the last few steps down to stand beside her on the sidewalk. “Your name was North, right?”

     “It was - is. Yes.” North folded her hands behind herself, turning her face up to look up at the cloudy sky. “Things are a little too hectic for me in there right now, yeah.”

     “Galas are good like that. You want to be there for charity purposes, but you know how overwhelming it will be.” Chloe laughed, making North’s heart skip just a beat faster. Chloe watched her for a second, before pointing to North’s dress. “Your dress is beautiful, by the way. I wanted to tell you earlier, but didn’t get a chance.”

     “ _ Mine  _ is? Have you seen yours?” North grinned, stepping forward so that she could see it better in the streetlight. “You stole the show.”

     “Thank you,” Chloe replied, giving a twirl and a bow. “You’re a charmer. What do you do at the department?”

    “I’m a crime scene investigator,” North replied, tucking her arms around herself to combat the chill. “One year out, now. Not including the time that I spent interning when I was in college. What do you do for Kamski?”

     “Whatever he asks.” That was on a flat moment - when North glanced over, Chloe was quickly masking a sharper look. Instead, she smiled sunnily. “Really, though, I’m glad we were able to work out a deal for you guys.”

     “So am I. Good to have you working for him.”

      “And it brought us together.” When North looked up, Chloe was smiling.

     “Do you think that if this plan goes through, we’ll be working more with Kamski and Chloe?” North trailed alongside Connor, heels clicking on the cement as they walked down the street. Due to the sheer size of the evwnt, they’d had to park a distance away, though it gave her time to think and recall all of the night’s events. “Even though there’s an issue with partialism, I can see it helping us solve cases from labwork alone.”

     “I mean, possibly,” Connor replied rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m glad that you helped me with that, by the way. You two got along really well.”

     “You think so?” North asked, lifting to touch a hand to her cheek when she felt them warm up. Thanks to the low light, Connor didn’t seem to notice. “She’s a really sweet girl. I’d love to spend more time with her.”

     Connor stopped abruptly on the street, causing North to trail forward a few steps and turn around to look at him. His brows were drawn, obviously thinking something over, and boy was it obvious when he finally figured it out. 

     “Oh my god. Oh! That totally makes sense,” he started, lifting his hands up to his temples, a look of pure realization overcoming his expression. “Dude, how did I not even see that?”

     “What?”

     “You like Chloe,” he said, stepping closer to North.

     Possibly the most frustrating part of it was how red that her cheeks got.  _ Traitors.  _ “Connor, that’s hardly an important thing to be worried about right now. We just helped settle a business deal.”

     “But you didn’t say no,” Connor said, pointing at her, that shit-eating ‘I’m your best friend and you’ll never hear the end of this’ grin settled firmly in place. “She was very pretty, and very sweet. Plus, her outfit choices are amazing.”

     “Aren’t they, though?” North started, before jabbing a finger into Connor’s chest, making him rub the area with a look of mock-hurt. “Don’t you fucking tell anyone, Connor.”

     “I won’t. That doesn’t mean I won’t give you a bunch of shit over it,” Connor teased, before wrapping an arm around North’s shoulders and guiding her down the street beside him. “Seriously, though, are you going to do anything about it?”

     “It’s  _ feelings _ , Connor. I don’t find those very important right now. I just want to focus on my job.”

     “I understand. It’s still fun to look at people, though,” Connor replied, and North wrapped her arm around him, hugging him close.

     “At least I’ve got my best friend to talk about it with,” North replied, giving him a sunny smile.

 

**anxiety incarnate changed your name to gay best friend.**


End file.
